Is It True?
by Countess Eliza
Summary: She didn't want to feel anymore. Eurydice had been hungry too long for Orpheus to return. To feel his love again. Like they always had. But now. . . He was gone. Really gone. One shot. Angst.


**I don't own Hadestown.**

* * *

Is It True?

Eurydice was still a hungry young girl. This time she was hungry for the love of Orpheus. No one was supposed to starve in Hadestown. Or feel pain. Yet she felt it. Raw, sickening pain that had settled in her heart when he turned around. She hadn't aged at all. But eternal life didn't hide the lines under her eyes or the grim from working on the wall all day. Eurydice was waiting. She just didn't know what for.

Today Persephone was coming home. Along with her children. Her daughter, Melinoe had been born seven years ago. Their son Zargreus was four years younger. The children ran out of the train first. Excited to be home at last, taking after their father in that way. Eurydice watched as they embraced Hades. Persephone finally emerged, one again, heavily pregnant. The couple shared a kiss. That could have been Eurydice and Orphues. One of them coming home after a long day to their children.

"Where's Eurydice?" Persephone wished to her husband.

"The girl's just over there. Waiting for news about her lover." Hades gestured to where she was.

She was still just "the girl" to Hades. Everyone in Hadestown was something similar. No one had named. Eurydice only remembered hers because of Lady Persephone who also called her sister. The children referred to as "Auntie". Eurydice adored the adopted title. She watched Persephone send her husband off with their children and slowly make her way over.

"Orpheus?" Eurydice began. Persephone's grim expression made her stop.

"Sister, let's hit the bar for this one."

Their walk was silent. Eurydice didn't question the Goddess's decision. Once they had arrived, Persephone ordered two waters. Once they arrived, she opened her mouth.

"Sister, I've been telling you about how Orpheus has been doing. . ." Persephone sighed. "I never did tell you about his suicide attempts." Eurydice gasped. "I didn't think that I would ever have to tell you. I've been worried about him for ages. I shouldn't told you. Instead of treating you like one of my children and covering it up. Orpheus tried to kill himself after he failed. Hermes was about to get him out of it. We thought it would be the only time. One of Orpheus's closest friends recently got married and they had a baby. I don't think my children or my pregnancy helped a bit. He took the realization that he would never be able to have a child or a life with you real hard. Sister, we didn't know. A week before today, Hermes found Orpheus's body. I don't wanna sugar coat it too much, like I've been doing for the last decade, but he hung himself. Oh, sister. . ." A tear made it's way down the Goddess's face. In spite of herself, she took Eurydice's shaking hands. "I'm so sorry."

That was when Eurydice's heart really stopped beating. She had been fighting for so long. Remembered her name. Not just hers, but her lover's as well. Held her head high. With the hope that Orpheus would come back. Now he was truly gone. He was never going to return and succeed.

"No. . ." was all Eurydice could whisper. "No. . ."

They came down one by one. Cold tears fell down her cheeks. Eurydice could sense Persephone pulling her close, but felt nothing. She was just like another other soul in Hadestown. Head bowed. Back arched. Numb.

Persephone was there. Always had been. Eurydice could not feel her motherly love. Nor remember what it felt like. There were only the Fates. Their terrible song echoing in her mind. The chips had been laid. There was no taking them back.

There was no telling what she was going to do now. With no emotion. No nothing. Persephone brought her home. Telling her children not to wake up their Auntie. Who was this Auntie? Where was she? Work was only on her mind. No love. No nothing.

"Is it true?" Eurydice cried out, once she was left alone, "Is it true what they say?"

Her voice echoed. She laid her head down in the pillow. There was no feeling in it. She closed her eyes and slept. The morning bell rung. She left the house she had stayed at. There was a woman there that seemed worried about her. Why would she be worried? There was nothing for her to worry about. She had a job. There was always more work to be done.

She went back to the wall. Laboring until their break. But she didn't want her break. She worked it off. Anything feeling that she had never known was gone. That was the way that she wanted it. No more tears. No more memories. She was only there to work.

And the work was never done.

* * *

**I have been trying for weeks to write a Hadestown story that I liked and I never expected it to be about Eurydice. She's probably my least favorite character (besides the Fates). I'm still trying to write a story about Hades and Persephone that I like. Which was what I had inteded to do. Believe it or not, this was supposed to have a happy ending, but I decided to do some angst. Then I proceeded to watch the end of Avengers: Endgame, so. . . You can tell what kind of night I'm having. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
